Styling agents for deforming keratin fibers have long been known and are used in various developments such as for example for volumizing, reviving and fixing of hairstyles, which with many hair types can only be achieved using setting active substances. Both hair treatment compositions which serve to shape hair permanently and those which shape it temporarily play an important role in this respect. Temporary shaping, which is intended to provide a good hold without impairing the healthy appearance of the hair, such as for example the gloss thereof, may be achieved for example by hairsprays, hair waxes, hair gels, setting lotions etc.
Appropriate agents for temporary shaping conventionally contain synthetic polymers as the shaping component. Preparations which contain a polymer may be applied to the hair by means of propellant gases or by a pump mechanism. Hair gels and hair waxes, on the other hand, are not generally applied directly onto the hair, but rather are distributed in the hair by means of a comb or the hands.
Known forms of temporary styling agents often cannot be dispensed with satisfactory accuracy. Thus, for instance, hair gels, hair creams and hair waxes are difficult to distribute once they have been applied to the hair. As soon as the comb or the hands onto which the styling composition has been applied come(s) into contact with the first bits of hair, comparatively large quantities of styling composition are released onto the hair. On the other hand, comparatively little styling composition is worked into bits of hair which are reached only later with the comb or the hands. The consequence of this is that the person applying the composition has either from the outset to apply a large quantity of styling composition, such that even those bits of hair which are reached last receive enough styling composition, or is obliged to apply the styling composition in a number of steps, wherein different bits of hair are treated each time. Hairsprays can be applied to hair more uniformly. However, since the user has no possibility of seeing the total quantity of styling composition applied, there is a risk of more styling composition being applied to the hair than is really necessary.
Pulverulent cosmetics are known and have already long been used for instance in the field of skin treatment. Typical examples are powder foundation or eyeshadow. To achieve the pulverulent consistency, it is necessary to use a pulverulent carrier material. A suitable carrier material may for instance be a metal oxide, such as for example silicon dioxide. However, the use of metal oxides as carrier material generally leads to deposition of the metal oxide on the keratin-containing fiber. Such deposition causes the keratin-containing fibers treated with such a pulverulent cosmetic preparation to lose their natural gloss and to take on a matt appearance. Moreover, a person skilled in the art is aware of pulverulent or granulated cosmetics for example from the field of hairdressing products. The hairdresser produces a defined quantity of the hair cosmetic from the powder or granular product by adding an excess of water, said hair cosmetic then being applied to the hair as a cream, gel or lotion. From the field of temporary reshaping keratin-containing fibers, a person skilled in the art is aware of solvent-containing powders in the form of a powder-to-liquid formulation. Document WO 2007/051511 A1 discloses the use of a pulverulent composition, containing 50 to 95 wt. % of an aqueous solvent, hydrophobized silicon dioxide powder and film-forming and/or setting polymer present at least in the aqueous solvent for temporary deformation of keratinic fibers.
Document WO 2010/054980 A1 discloses the use of a pulverulent composition with core-shell particles for temporary deformation of keratinic fibers, wherein the shell contains the particles of at least one hydrophobized metal oxide powder and the core comprises a liquid, aqueous phase. These pulverulent core-shell particles comprise at least one film-forming and/or setting polymer in the form of particles.
Document WO-A1-2011/076518 describes pulverulent compositions which may be converted into a liquid and which comprise an active substance sorbed onto a carrier.
Although prior art pulverulent hair cosmetics do deliver acceptable hold for hair reshaping, the result achieved with these agents is need of improvement with regard to the parameters of gloss and volume and hold elasticity. In addition, the known pulverulent compositions are not compatible with all cosmetic raw materials and exhibit limited storage stability.